The Fifth Mauderer
by Harry L
Summary: Harace is a Muggle-born and just got in Hogwarts; the Magic School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There she meets four friends who are known as 'The Marauders', can she ever find true friendship/love among them?


**_Prologue_**

 ** _A crazy beginning_**

It was a fine July evening. The breeze flew through Harace's window and wrapped her around. Harace Lovestruck was focusing on a tin pitcher, which was staying quite still on her windowsil.

Harace groaned and shut the window with a _clump_. She sat on her bed with frusteration, flipping her dark brown hair back and blinking her green eyes angrily. She took a deep breath and concentrated on the pitcher. She was almost there. She could feel something tingling in her eyes.

"Harace! Supper!" Her mother called downstairs. Harace sighed she grabbed her pitcher and went scurried downstairs.

"Why, you must be studying so hard, sweetie!" Her mother said, beaming. Harace flinched, guilty. "Were you studying for school? You've been in your room for 5 hours!" Mrs. Lovestruck looked at her daughter with great respect.

Harace managed a smile. "Um.. Yeah, something like that." She hesitated. "Mom, did anything happen when I was little? Something weird or unusual?" Harace asked, trying not to give Mrs. Lovestruck so many clues.

"Well, darling. You are the most unique, weird, unusual, and special thing I've ever got." Mrs. Lovestruck cooed as she stroke Harace's nose. Harace rolled her eyes in private. Typical. She was never going to get answers from her parents.

"Mom, When is dad coming?" Harace asked as she placed the pitcher in the sink. Mrs. Lovestruck shrugged.

"He went to Asia because of work. He'll be back next week." She said, handing Harace a tray of hot corn soup and some soft bread.

"Thank you." Harace balanced the tray and walked upstairs into her room. It was strange, having her room changed all over again.

After Harace moved to this neighborhood, her father promised her that this will be the last of moving. She would be starting school tomorrow. Harace sat down and began eating her supper. She downed the cup and put it on the tray. And she couldn't help wondering again.

She stared at it, helplessly. And she just.. Gave herself all in that piece of plastic. Could it work again?

 ** _Bam!_** A huge sound shook the whole house. Harace almost screamed out, but managed to control her throat.

 ** _Creeeeeak. Stomp. Stomp._** Harace pressed herself on the door, trying to hear more. What would be making that sound?

A scream downstairs. "Mom!" Harace yelled, and hurried out the door. And to her terror, a huge man stood at the middle of the living room. And she really meant huge. The man's head almost touched the ceiling, and he carried a pink umbrella in his hands. _He must be a burglar or a robber,_ Harace thought, _he's going to rob us!_

"No, Harace! Stay in your room!!" Mom shrieked as she grabbed a lamp sitting on a drawer beside her. The giant turned his eyes to Harace. She froze in fright, not knowing what to do. Then, the giant began to spoke.

"So **_you_** must be Harace Magnolia Lovestruck, eh?" He said, smiling. Harace was usually good at reading other people's expression, but this giant had a smile neither dangerous or mean. That can't be right. Why would he break into their house if he's actually a good person?

"Sorry bout' the noises, madames, I banged my head in the doorway." The giant said. He sniffed the air. "Been a while since I was in a muggle home, but it feels homey all the same."

"What do you want from us?" Mrs. Lovestruck asked sternly. The giant looked surprised by her agressive tone of voice.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, Mam'. Let me get to the topic." The giant looked back at Harace. He stepped closer to her as she started down the stairs. Her mother was mouthing 'run away' over and over again, but strangely, Harace felt familiar with this man.

"Harace, congratuations! You've been accepted in Hogwarts!" The giant yelled and spread his arms very wide and almost knocked down the chandelier, as if he waited for her to cheer or something. Instead, she pulled a face.

"Um.. Hogwarts?" She mumbled. The giant looked very stunned for a second or two, but then burst out laughing.

"Goodness me, I forgot you were a muggle-born, Harace! You looked like such a brave and determined young witch, I forgot all about it!" He turned to Mrs. Lovestruck, who looked calm now and was putting the lamp down for a moment.

"Please take a seat, anywhere, and I'll explain everything."

After a few hours of talking, the giant had explained himself.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys of Hogwarts."

"What exactly is this Hogwarts place, Mr. Hagrid?" Mrs. Lovestruck asked, still sketchy.

"Just Hagrid is fine." Hagrid said as he fished out a letter from his pocket. "It's your Hogwarts letter, and please follow every instructions."

Harace picked up the letter and carefully opened it. Her eyes widened every minute reading it. After she finished, she handed them to her mother, who reacted the same.

"So... There IS a wizarding world? And my daughter has been chosen to be a witch between non-magic people? And she has to go to a boarding school all by herself?" Mrs. Lovestruck asked without breathing. Harace looked at Hagrid with curiosity.

"Yes, yes, and yes." Hagrid replied. "But do not worry, Hogwarts is the safest place known to wizards and witches."

Mrs. Lovestruck started nodding, and soon all of her skeptical expressions were gone. Harace knew this was insane and a lot to take in, but she couldn't help wishing this was all true.

"Then when does Hogwarts start?" She asked.

"September 1st. A muggle-born like you should be ready earlier, have a lot to catch on." Hagrid answered. Harace groaned. Turns out she DID have to go to a muggles' school until then.

"If we're done, then I have to go deliever a letter to another young witch." Hagrid stood up, causing the ground to shake. "I'll see ya at Hogwarts, Harace." He smiled warmly at her, which couldn't help her but to smile back. Hagrid patted Harace's head gently and went out of the house.

Mrs. Lovestruck was still sitting at the kitchen table, and as soon as her eyes and Harace's eyes met, they burst into laughters.

"That's crazy!!" Harace screamed happily. "I can't believe this!!"

"Baby, I'm so happy for you!" Mrs. Lovestruck hugged Harace and kissed the top of the head.

"Do I really have to go to school tomorrow, though?" Harace asked hopefully. Mrs. Lovestruck stopped and frowned at her daughter.

"Well, of course you do, Harry. I paid already! But I promise you, you won't be going there forever." She started squealing. "Because my girl is a special one, who's a witch with magical powers!!"

Harace smiled for once. She knew she had something in her. Something like magic.


End file.
